evernightfandomcom-20200214-history
Vic Woodson
Vic Woodson is the friend of Bianca Olivier and Lucas Ross and Lucas's room mate in Evernight. He is a human student at Evernight Academy and is allowed entry because his house is haunted by a wraith called Maxine. He later figures out that many of the students at Evernight are vampires and even though he is initially wary, he realizes if they wanted to harm him they could have done so already - thus making him one of the few, non-vampire hunting humans to know of the existence of vampires. He strikes up a friendship with Ranulf White (a vampire) and later becomes his room mate. Early Life Vic comes from a wealthy family and grew up in large, old home in Philadelphia. The house was haunted by a ghost, named Maxy, whom Vic noticed and would attempt to communicate with, apparently unafraid. When Vic was in his late teens, his parents enrolled him in Evernight Academy. Evernight Stargazer Hourglass Afterlife Personality Vic is a very laid back kind of guy and he's a little eccentric too. He frequently wears Haiwaiian shirts beneath his school blazer, among other things. Vic is far more perceptive and intelligent than most people give him credit for, such as being able to figure out that vampires existed all by himself, by merely by observing them. He is also very open-minded and non-judgmental. Relationships Lucas Ross Lucas was Vic's roommate during his first year at Evernight. They became reasonably close friends. Vic didn't judge Lucas for his frequent rule-breaking and was supportive of his relationship with Bianca, even teasing Lucas about it. He was upset when Lucas fled the school, and delivered a letter from him to Bianca in secret. He later risked his own life to help save Lucas. Bianca Olivier Vic and Bianca are good friends. Vic is very kind to Bianca and helps smuggle letters to her from Lucas. He helps Bianca on many occasions, allowing her to stay at his house and giving her money, and also fighting by her side to help Lucas and stop Mrs Bethany. Ranulf White Vic is Ranulf's roommate and best friend. Vic is very accepting of Ranulf, even when he discovers he's a vampire. He patiently describes modern human concepts and terms so that Ranulf understands them, and encourages him to try new things. Ranulf and Vic share many interests and are very protective of each other. Raquel Vargas Bianca and Lucas try setting Vic and Raquel up as a couple, but although they became good friends, they never really hit off (it is also later revealed that Raquel is a lesbian, and so wouldn't be attracted to Vic either way). Maxie Vic first met Maxie when his family moved to the house she haunted. Vic, despite only being a child, wasn't afraid of Maxie and wanted to befriend her. Vic has some connection with Maxie, although she doesn't often interact with him, and is very comfortable around her. When Maxie is captured by Mrs Bethany, Vic is furious and puts himself at risk to try and save her. Quotes * "You know, if you ask me, those shouldn't be the sides. Instead, it should just be normal, awesome people versus the bug-nut crazy people. Plenty of people and vampires and ghosts on both sides of that equation, you know?" Appearances * Evernight * Stargazer * Hourglass * Afterlife Trivia * His surname is never revealed in the books (until Afterlife) although it is confirmed on Gray's official site. Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Students Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Evernight Academy Students